Blood
Blood is a 2015 Korean medical drama about a vampire doctor. Synopsis Park Ji Sang is a doctor specializing in hepato-pancreato-biliary surgery in the best cancer research hospital in the country. He is also a vampire. Despite seeming cold and unfeeling, Ji Sang masks his soft heart and inner pain and yearns for closeness with people. He believes very strongly in the sanctity of human life, and suppresses his thirst for blood to treat terminally ill patients and save lives. Among his colleagues is Yoo Ri Ta, a hotshot physician who entered medical school at the age of 17 and is also the niece of the chaebol group chairman who owns the hospital. Ri Ta is highly capable but snooty and prideful, yet Ji Sang finds himself falling for her. He also gets drawn into a conflict between good and evil as he encounters Lee Jae Wook, a two-faced hospital chief who gains everyone's trust with his gentle demeanor, but inwardly harbors a dangerous ambition for power and a talent for cruelty.https://mydramalist.com/11350-blood-2015 Cast Main Characters= *Ahn Jae Hyun as Park Ji Sang **Baek Seung Hwan as Young Park Ji Sang *Gu Hye Seon as Yoo Ri Ta **Jung Chan Bi as Young Yoo Ri Ta *Ji Jin Hee as Surgeon Lee Jae Wook |-| Supporting Characters= *Jung Hae In as Joo Hyun Woo *Kwon Hyun Sang as Nam Chul Hoon *Kim Gab Soo as Yoo Seok Joo *Kim Yoo Suk as Jung Ji Tae *Jin Kyung as Choi Kyung In *Jung Hye Sung as Choi Soo Eun *Kang Tae Sung as Joo In Ho *Jung Suk Yong as Lee Ho Yong *Gong Jung Hwan as Gerrard Kim *Park Joon Myun as Lee Yeong Joo *Ki Se Hyung as Black man *Jo Jae Yun as Woo Il Nam *Lee Ji Hoon as J *Kang Ei Shik as Lee Sung Kyun *Son Soo Hyun as Min Ga Yeon *Son Sook as Sylvia Ahn *Jeon Bum Soo as Kim Byeong Soo *Kang Dae Hyun as Son Yeong Gi *Kim Ji Hoon as Kang Jung Min, the security chief *Hong Hwa Ri as Lee Na Jung *Mi Ram as Jang Yoo Jin *Lee Gyoo Seop as a mobster *Park Young Rin as Seo Hye Ri *Kim Hye Won as Kim Seok |-| Guest Roles= *Park Joo Mi as Han Sun Yeong, Ji Sang's mother *Ryu Soo Young as Park Hyun Seo, Ji Sang's father *Ji Chan as Do Seong *Yoo Eun Mi as Soo Yeon *Nam Myung Ryul as Jeong Han Soo *Hwang In Joon Soundtrack Main Article: Blood OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Healer" and was followed by "Who Are You: School 2015" on April 17, 2015. *Director Ki Min-Soo and screenwriter Park Jae-Bum previously worked together on 2013 KBS2 drama series "Good Doctor." *Actors Jung Il-Woo & Yoo Yeon-Seok were both offered the lead male role but turned down the offer due to scheduling. Jung Il-Woo had oversea promotion obligations for the MBC drama "Diary Of A Night Watchman" and Yoo Yeon-Seok had movie filming obligations. *The first script reading took place on December 4, 2014 at KBS Annex Broadcasting Station in Yeouido, South Korea. During the script reading, the performers rehearsed lines from Ep.1-3. Gallery Blood.png|Official Poster Blood 1.png|Alternate Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KBS2 Category:Action Category:Suspense Category:Vampire Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Medical Category:Blood